nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Secretary of the Army
The United States Secretary of the Army is a civilian office within the Department of Defense with statutory responsibility for all matters relating to the United States Army: manpower, personnel, reserve affairs, installations, environmental issues, weapons systems and equipment acquisition, communications, and financial management. Nominated by the President and confirmed by the U.S. Senate, the Secretary of the Army is a non-Cabinet position serving under the Secretary of Defense. This position was created September 18, 1947, when the Department of War became the Department of the Army and made a branch of the new Department of Defense. The Secretary of the Army is responsible for advising the Secretary of Defense and the executive branch of the Federal Government on the capabilities and requirements of the Army to perform its missions. The Secretary presents and justifies Army policies, plans, programs, and budgets to the Secretary of Defense, executive branch, and Congress. The Secretary also communicates Army policies, plans, programs, capabilities, and accomplishments to the public. As necessary, the Secretary convenes meetings with the senior leadership of the Army to debate issues, provide direction, and seek advice. Another responsibility of the Secretary of the Army is the management of the Civilian Aides to the Secretary of the Army Program. The Office of the Secretary of the Army is composed of the Under Secretary of the Army, the Assistant Secretaries of the Army, the Administrative Assistant to the Secretary of the Army, the General Counsel of the Department of the Army, the Inspector General of the Army, the Chief of Legislative Liaison, and the Army Reserve Forces Policy Committee. Other offices may be established by law or by the Secretary of the Army. No more than 1,865 officers of the Army on the active-duty list may be assigned or detailed to permanent duty in the Office of the Secretary of the Army and on the Army Staff. Kenneth Claiborne Royall, the last Secretary of War, became the first Secretary of the Army when the National Defense Act of 1947 took effect and was the last Army secretary to hold the cabinet status, which was henceforth assigned to the Secretary of Defense. On March 9, 2007, following the resignation of Francis J. Harvey, Pete Geren, then the Undersecretary of the Army, became Acting Secretary of the Army. Pete Geren was sworn in as Secretary of the Army on August 30, 2007. Chronological list of Secretaries of the Army Name Term of Office President(s) served under Kenneth Claiborne Royall September 18, 1947 - April 27, 1949 Harry S. Truman Gordon Gray (acting)"Secretaries of War and Secretaries of the Army:Portraits & Biographical Sketches, William Gardner Bell, ed., April 28, 1949 - June 19, 1949 Harry S. Truman Gordon Gray June 20, 1949 - April 12, 1950 Harry S. Truman Frank Pace April 12, 1950 - January 20, 1953 Harry S. Truman Earl D. Johnson (acting)"Secretaries of War and Secretaries of the Army:Portraits & Biographical Sketches, William Gardner Bell, ed., January 20, 1953 - February 4, 1953 Dwight D. Eisenhower Robert Ten Broeck Stevens February 4, 1953 - July 21, 1955 Dwight D. Eisenhower Wilber Marion Brucker July 21, 1955 - January 19, 1961 Dwight D. Eisenhower Elvis Jacob Stahr, Jr. January 24, 1961 - June 30, 1962 John F. Kennedy Cyrus Roberts Vance July 5, 1962 - January 21, 1964 John F. Kennedy, Lyndon B. Johnson Stephen Ailes January 28, 1964 - July 1, 1965 Lyndon B. Johnson Stanley R. Resor July 2, 1965 - June 30, 1971 Lyndon B. Johnson, Richard Nixon Robert F. Froehlke July 1, 1971 - May 14, 1973 Richard Nixon Howard H. Callaway May 15, 1973 - July 3, 1975 Richard Nixon, Gerald Ford Norman R. Augustine (acting)"Secretaries of War and Secretaries of the Army:Portraits & Biographical Sketches, William Gardner Bell, ed., July 3, 1975 - August 5, 1975 Gerald Ford Martin R. Hoffmann August 5, 1975 - January 20, 1977 Gerald Ford Clifford L. Alexander, Jr. February 14, 1977 - January 20, 1981 Jimmy Carter Percy A. Pierre (acting)"Secretaries of War and Secretaries of the Army:Portraits & Biographical Sketches, William Gardner Bell, ed., January 21, 1981 - January 29, 1981 Jimmy Carter John O. Marsh, Jr. January 30, 1981 - August 14, 1989 Ronald Reagan, George H. W. Bush Michael P. W. Stone August 14, 1989 - January 20, 1993 George H. W. Bush John W. Shannon (acting)[http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1P2-962327.html "Secretary of the Army Accused of Shoplifting", Stephanie Griffith and Bill Miller, The Washington Post, August 28, 1993] January 20, 1993 - August 26, 1993 Bill Clinton GEN Gordon R. Sullivan (acting)Ibid. August 28, 1993 - November 21, 1993 Bill Clinton Togo D. West, Jr. November 22, 1993 - May 4, 1997 Bill Clinton Robert M. Walker (acting)"Secretaries of War and Secretaries of the Army:Portraits & Biographical Sketches, William Gardner Bell, ed., December 2, 1997 - July 1, 1998 Bill Clinton Louis Caldera July 2, 1998 - January 20, 2001 Bill Clinton Gregory R. Dahlberg (acting) January 20, 2001 - March 4, 2001 George W. Bush Joseph W. Westphal (acting)"Secretaries of War and Secretaries of the Army:Portraits & Biographical Sketches, William Gardner Bell, ed., March 5, 2001 - May 31, 2001 George W. Bush Thomas E. White May 31, 2001 - May 9, 2003 George W. Bush Les Brownlee (acting) May 10, 2003 - November 18, 2004 George W. Bush Francis J. Harvey November 19, 2004 - March 9, 2007 George W. Bush Pete Geren March 9, 2007 - Present George W. Bush, Barack Obama John M. McHugh Confirmed September 16, 2009 Barack Obama References United States, Army * de:United States Secretary of the Army ja:アメリカ合衆国陸軍長官 ru:Государственный секретарь армии США simple:United States Secretary of the Army uk:Міністр армії США